


Hannibal the Anime

by Shippingtrash135



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingtrash135/pseuds/Shippingtrash135
Summary: What if Hannibal was an anime series set in high school? Will has just moved to Japan for his senior year of high school. Can he make new friends and make good grades all while trying to stop a murderer?





	Hannibal the Anime

Hannibal the Anime   
This was not how Will Graham thought he’d be spending his senior year of high school. Yet here he was, readjusting his school uniform as he walked through the halls of a brand new high school. Transferring schools was any teens worst nightmare, but Will had it just a bit worse. His new school was in Tokyo, Japan. The name of this school was Koukou and it appeared to be the average Japanese high school. It was three stories tall, had pristine white hallways, and plenty of students.   
“Excuse me,” a voice disrupted Will’s thoughts. He turned to see a girl looking at him with eager eyes. “You must be Will-san!” she smiled. Before Will could even answer, the girl continued. “I’m Yamaoto Asuna and I’m here to help you out!” she bowed quickly.   
“Um… thank you Asuna-san?” Will questioned.   
“No need for the formality! You can just call me Asuna-chan! I am only a sophomore. Anyway… The student council assigned me to help you find your classes. I’m sure we’ll be great friends!” Asuna said as she hugged Will’s arm.   
“Please get off me.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip of a Couple of Minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Will walked into the classroom and Asuna followed close behind. “I’m so happy we have our first class together, Will-san!” Will said nothing as he took a seat at the back of the classroom near the window. Asuna sat beside him, saying that she’ll help him with anything he might need. Will was not listening to her. He watched as the other students came in, paying little attention to them. It seemed like class was just about to start when a student walked in.   
“I’m sorry I’m late, sensei,” a male said, bowing. Something about him caught Will’s interest. It might’ve been the way he calmly interrupted the classroom; basically, smirking as he apologized. It was like this student held himself higher than everyone else. And that bothered Will. This late student confidently strode to his seat on the second row.   
“Who is that?” Will whispered to Asuna since the teacher had already started writing on the board.   
“That’s Hitoku-senpai. He’s the student council president as well as the president of the swim team and fencing team. He also is ranked number one in the school.”   
“Oh yeah? Well I was ranked number one in my school. Guess I’ll just have to beat him.”   
“Why would you want to do that?” Asuna asked, but Will was too lost in thought to listen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Will was almost out of the school gates when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. “Look, Asuna-“ he stopped as he turned around to see that it was actually Hitoku.   
“You must be the new kid. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Hitoku and-“   
“I already know who you are,” Will stated bluntly.   
“Oh. Alright then, I was just trying to be friendly.”   
“I’m not interested in making friends with you,” Will said coldly. It was obvious to him that Hitoku was faking friendliness, so he just decided to walk away. Before he could go, Hitoku grabbed his shoulder.   
“I thought we could be friends but for some reason you’re opposed to it. Regardless, still hear me out. I heard that you were one of the brightest students back at your other school. I think that you could be really useful to the student council.”   
Will yanked his shoulder out of Hitoku’s grasp before he addressed him. “Listen here, Hitoku-baka, I was not ‘one of the brightest’, I was the brightest. I’ll be the highest ranking here too. And I’m not entirely sure how you found that out since that’s classified information and the only person I’ve told that is Asuna-chan!”   
“Easy. I have connections to get basically whatever I want. I wish you luck trying to out rank me. You don’t even know the proper Japanese honorifics.”   
“Oh trust me, I do,” Will said as he watched Hitoku walk to a motorcycle. Will watched as Hitoku put on a leather jacket and drove away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip of a Coulple of Weeks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
“Will-kun! Willllll-kuuun!” Asuna whispered trying to get Will’s attention. They were currently in class so she did not want to speak very loud. Finally, she got his attention.   
“Sorry,” he replied turning away from the window. “There was a dog out there.” Will turned his attention to the teacher who announced that class was over. Will started to pack up when Asuna started to talk again.   
“Where were you this morning? You missed like three classes!”   
“I got up at 9:00. At 10:00. School started at 7:00. But why were you worried?”   
“Haven’t you heard, there’s been another murder.”   
“Another?”   
“Yes. Another. Do you not watch the news?!”   
“Nope. Anyways, do you think that our test grades from last week have been posted?”   
“Oh. Yeah. They should be let’s go check.”   
They both walked to the bulletin board were the test grades had been posted. Will couldn’t help but frown when he looked at the scores. At the very top was Hitoku. Will expected his name to be listed second but was disappointed to see that the second name wasn’t his. His disappointment turned into confusion as he continued down the list looking for his name. He was last. He didn’t just fail the test, he absolutely bombed it.   
“Ah, just the student I wanted to see,” a voice said. Will turned around to see the teacher for the class who’s test he failed. “Can you please follow me to my classroom? We need to talk,” The teacher said before walking into the room.   
The teacher shut the door behind Will. Will glanced up to see that he and his teacher were not the only ones in the room. Hitoku was in there as well, looking smug like always. Will frowned at the floor as the teacher sat behind his desk. “As you may have seen, you failed my test. It is the school’s policy for me to assign a tutor for you. Lucky for you, Hitoku-san volunteered to be your tutor. I thought that it would be great considering he’s the best in the class.”   
“But I didn’t fail it!” Will interjected. The teacher just started at him perplexed. “I was so confident on my answers. I know I didn’t get that many wrong,” Will sternly insisted. The teacher just disappointedly sighed, pulled out the test, and handed it to Will. Will could barely hold his test since his hands were shaking so much. He couldn’t believe what he saw. “These aren’t my answers! I didn’t write this… this… mess!” Will yelled.   
“Calm down. I understand that you’re upset. This is a new school and you’ve just failed you’re first big test.”   
“But this isn’t my test! I didn’t do this! HE must’ve done something to my test!” Will said, angrily pointing to Hitoku, who had been calmly leaning against the wall.   
“Now that’s just preposterous. I suggest you stop accusing your classmate, who was kind of enough to volunteer to help you, of such ridiculous things. Anyway, I suggest you two start meeting every weekday after school,” the teacher said, dismissing the two students out.   
Will couldn’t understand how this had happened. He just stared in shock before a voice snapped him out of it. He looked to see Hitoku, standing with an air of arrogance.   
“Looks like we’ll have to hang out after all. I’ll be seeing you after school tomorrow,” Hitoku said as he walked out of the building. Will was left standing there dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the name changes make sense! If they dont, feel free to ask!


End file.
